The Adopted Kid
by raindrop0227
Summary: this is my first story so sorry if it sucks but this is about a little getting adopted by mitch and jerome #merome


**The Adopted Kid**

Narrators P.O.V

As I am going through Preston's videos on YouTube, miss. Smith walks into my room "Ciera get some decent clothes on'' miss. Smith says "y I'm trying to watch videos'' Ciera replied "will a couple r here to adopt so go get change now'' miss. Smith yelled "fine'' Ciera walked off. Ciera grabbed her mine craft shirt that had her favorite hostile mob, which is an ender dragon. She then found her neon green tights that had creepers on them.

. . . Afterwards

Ciera walked in the adoption room looking for a seat to sit in when she found one she walked over to it and sat in it. Then she noticed Mary walking towards her. "What do u want Mary'' Ciera sighed. "Oh nothing saying bye to your stupid butt'', "ok whatever u will regret that when I get adopted before u so shut up'' Ciera yelled. That is when she noticed Mitch and Jerome walking towards her. Ciera ran towards them and hugged them. "Sorry I am a big fan'' Ciera said jumping up and down. "That's ok we r here to adopt'' Jerome said.

"Can we talk to'' mitch asked Ciera "sure.'' Therefore, I showed them my room then I sat on my bed. "So can u tell me about u'' Mitch asked, "Will I am 13, bi, I love mine craft, and my favorite color is cyan. "That pretty much some that up'' Ciera said. "Do u want to be our daughter'' Jerome asked. "Yea su- "Ciera come here'' Mrs. Hags interrupted. Ciera jumped up to the sight of Mrs. Hags and started to follow her to the room/or dungeon people call it that. "Ciera u better let Mary get adopted because u r not meant to be adopted'' Mrs. .hags yelled "will I don't decide that and if u want Mary to have a perfect home y did u have an abortion" Ciera said.

"What'' Mary said "oh Mary'' Ciera said worriedly "wait so my mom is Mrs. .hags'' Mary asked. "Yes, she had an abortion'' Ciera answered "but I thought my mom died'' Mary said . . . after this long talk

"Hey Ciera can we call u jade'' Jerome asked "yea sure'' answered jade. Jade happily jumped up and down while walking towards their car. On their way to the welcoming party jade has no clue about. They talked about their favorite mine craft mobs and hostile mobs. When they reached the team-crafted mansion, jade asked what r we doing here. "We r here to grab something for u'' mitch answered. They walked in the housed and it was very quiet and unusually. That was in tell Mitch turned on the lights. The house was sparkling in lights. "Surprise'' yelled everyone.

Jade jumped in surprise everyone came running towards jade. In addition, when I say everyone I mean Preston, rob, Lachlan, jess, Adam, jinbop, Ross, Barney, dead lox, blaze, Jordan, ssundee. "Hi'' blaze said "hi'' jade said back "hey jade can I show u something'' mitch asked "yea.'' Jade answered. "Ok follow me'' Mitch answered. Therefore, jade followed Mitch into a little office where he and Jerome worked but there was a little green desk and black chair in the corner. "Over there it is for u'' ok that's awesome I get to make videos with them jade thought "ok'' jade answered

Jade P.O.V and narrators P.O.V

They walked back down stairs to see everyone talking and having fun, I hung out with blaze for a little bit in tell she asked me "what happened to my arm'' blaze asked. I ran to out of the room and in to the bathroom. Crying on the floor slamming the door behind me. I then noticed the razor sitting on the counter I grab it then I filled the sink with water. Cut my wrist going deeper and deeper in tell Mitch came in the room but it was too late jade was passed out on the floor with blood everywhere. "JEROME'' mitch yelled. Jerome came rushing in to see Mitch crying over jade. They picked her up and sat her on the couch wrapping her wrist with a rag they sat next to her hoping she will wake up. 1 hour later

Jade sat up crying and in pain. "Sorry'' jade said Mitch shook Jerome up to only see jade crying on the floor. "What is wrong jade'' mitch asked. "I had a bad memory I thought it was real I wanted it to end I am sorry if I scared u guys'' jade answered Mitch and Jerome hugged her tight in their arms. They sat like that for a while in tell jade fell asleep. They carried her to her room and laid her on her bed they both kissed her on the head and said good night. The next morning jade got up and got dressed for school. She walked downstairs to see two very sleepy boys sitting on the couch. She tiptoed in to the kitchen and grab eggs, bacon, and cheese. She grabbed a frying pan and sprayed it with oil. She then sat the bacon on the pan until the bacon was nice and crispy she set the bacon on a plate for Mitch and Jerome, she then cleaned of the pan and cracked the eggs on the pan. When everything was done she poured three cups of orange juice. Then grabbed a water bottle and walked into the living room were merome was sleeping she opened the bottle and tipped it over her dads they both jumped up to the cold water going all over the place. Jade ran in to the kitchen when Jerome started chasing her. She hid under the counter hoping they will see the food on the counter. Which they did they sat down and eat. When it was time for jade to go to school, they said their see u later and byes. When jade got to school blaze was waiting for her, they talked all morning. They were already best friends forever in the first couple of weeks. It was 12:00 in the morning when jade asked if blaze could come over. Of course, they said yes so jade called blaze to come over. Blaze was there in a second. They ran upstairs to jades room they talked and played mine craft for hours. "hey blaze can I tell u something" jade asked "yea go ahead" blaze said "will I think will I know that I'm in love with u'' jade said "I was hoping u would say that'' blaze agreed "wh- jade felt soft lips touch hers. She then kissed blaze back they kept kissing for a while. When they broke apart for breathe they laid on each other and cuddle up on jade bed until they fell asleep.

THE END let me know if u liked this and want me to make more down in the review box thx this was my first story.


End file.
